


I Kissed A Boy...

by deadlymilkovich



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Based on a Katy Perry Song, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Boys Kissing, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Song: I Kissed a Girl (Katy Perry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich
Summary: Okay so maybe Bruce let Jeremiah into his room and maybe he liked the fact that Jeremiah was slowly making his way closer to Bruce as their conversation progressed(Jeremiah is cured of his insanity)





	I Kissed A Boy...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally being cheesy and shit with this so have at it they love each other
> 
> Song: I Kissed A Girl cover by Glee Cast

Bruce sat on his bed clicking away at a pen while reading a few documents Alfred had left at his door. New plans to remodel one of the old recreation buildings into a fully working homeless shelter. Alfred had offered to help through the paperwork but Bruce refused, allowing Alfred to be excused to slumber while Bruce stayed up signing and reading through the packet of pages.

The tea Alfred had brewed Bruce was gone, and Selina had even messaged Bruce to see if he was up. He ignored her text. In fact he'd been ignoring Selina a lot lately. He didn't enjoy her company as much as he used to, back when they were younger and Bruce wasn't so work burdened all the time. They still hung out of course, but Selina was a grown woman, she was moving around now, taking up on police academy work most of the time, while Bruce worked around Gotham, helping with its rebuild after Jerome's death.

Bruce was finishing up on his papers when a rapid tapping started on his window, and he ignored it the first time, deciding to blame it on a bird that probably got hit with smog or some sort of chemical that caused it to land onto his window.

He pushed all the papers together and stacked them on his little table, he would deliver those back to Alfred in the morning.

A second set of taps rang out, and Bruce turned to the window. He couldn't see outside of it, dirt and smog had clouded the outside so badly. He pushed away the small feeling of nervousness that grew in his stomach. He was nineteen, he could handle a small crook if one happened to barge in.

He unlatched the window, pushing it forward with little force and immediately slipping away from the crook of the opening. Bruce couldn't see anyone, not a soul outside his window, until a tall, nimble man slipped into his room.

"I thought by now you'd know not to open up your windows to random strangers." A voice rang out.

"We'll we're not really strangers now, are we, Jeremiah?" Bruce asked, slipping to the door, giving himself almost 12 feet between him and the feigned psychopath.

The man stepped into the light, dark green hair shining, porcelain skin looking whiter frome the moon, and the bright ruby lipstick popping out like a gift from Hell. Jeremiah face was stretched to one of his signature smiles.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Jeremiah asks, shutting the window and pulling off his coat. Bruce nods.

"A year I believe. But on meetings only half a month." Bruce mutters. Jeremiah waves passively, reaching behind a latch bookcase before he pulled out a clear Decanter with scotch in it from the secret cubby. Jeremiah retrieved two glasses as well, filling both half full and setting one on the table for Bruce.

"Close to it." Jeremiah grins. Every time Bruce saw that smile it turned an old memory in his mind. Ones from the first day Bruce ever met Jeremiah. Bruce picked up his glass, and returned to his original position.

"See you're still putting on a look, despite being cured of the insanity gas." Bruce points out.

"Just some minor touches, I might stop with the lipstick though. Who knows." Jeremiah replys, taking a sip from his cup and making his way the cross the room, stopping about seven feet away from Bruce.

Bruce had worked day and night for almost three months trying to find a cure for Jeremiah's insanity. The gas was strong, and Bruce cursed Jerome every time he ran into a new problem that halted or changed the formula for the cure. But in the early days of September, Bruce found the cure. It may have left some things behind, but it cured Jeremiah more that anything else could have. Jeremiah wasn't so crazy in the cuckoo's nest anymore, but he still had some ticks, Bruce supposed he'd help Jeremiah out with that if it got worse. The cure however, did not bring Jeremiah's once very minimalistic outfits back, but even Bruce knows Jeremiah wouldn't look right in clothes like that anymore.

Jeremiah had moved from his spot to the side of the bed, only five feet away from Bruce.

"How's Selina?" He asked. Bruce couldn't help but let out a laugh. The memory of Jeremiah shooting Selina still seemed fresh in Bruce's mind, like it were yesterday. Bruce could forgive though, and so could Selina. Well, with some coaxing and sweet talk she can.

"Good, she took up a position in the GCPD, she's doing really well." Bruce says, taking a large swig from his glass when he realized how full his still was.

"We'll that's good to hear. Hasn't got shot yet?" Jeremiah laughs, and Bruce almost spits his drink back out. Even Jeremiah, the psycho in recovery, could laugh at his own dumb schemes and tricks.

"No, she hasn't gotten shot." Bruce laughs out, and Jeremiah smiles, taking another step closer to Bruce.

"That's wonderful. I should send her a post card. Maybe some flowers? She likes black right?" Jeremiah inquires. Bruce continues to laugh as he sets his cup down.

"Yes she likes black," Bruce turns and Jeremiah was making his way closer, from the bed post to about three feet from Bruce. Bruce's breathe caught in his throat, and he swallowed, but it felt dry, despite having just taken a sip from his drink not all that long ago.

Jeremiah looked good. The cure had brought back some of the color in his eyes, not all of it, but enough to still be heart wrenchingly beautiful. His skin didn't look like leather anymore. It looked humanly, soft, flawless. Bruce was tempted to reach out and rub his thumb against the flesh just to feel it.

"Bruce... Bruce?" Jeremiah's voice snaps in Bruce's face, and he's brought back to reality for a moment.

"Y-Yeah? What?" Bruce smiles, acting like nothing ever happened. He'd never had a habit of losing his track in a conversation, but god, Jeremiah was so beautiful right now.

"I asked if Alfred was doing alright." Jeremiah chuckles, swallowing the last swig of his scotch, placing the glass on the bookshelf behind Bruce's head, moving closer than he had ever been.

"He, He's," Bruce's lungs stopped supplying air for a minute, as Jeremiah was now leaning off the bookshelf, practically just inches away from Bruce. "He's... been good..."

"You seem flustered? Are you alright?" Jeremiah asked, giving Bruce the most knowing smirk he could muster up without laughing after. Bruce could feel Jeremiah's breathe on his face, smelling hints mint and scotch.

"Just peachy." Bruce swallowed, and Jeremiah stepped to meet Bruce's feet, centimeters away from touching Bruce's lips.

"If you want me to stop, I will." Jeremiah whispers, and Bruce's knees almost give out.

"No, no, please..." Bruce whispers, and Jeremiah's pushing his lips into Bruce's. It's small, and sweet, and Bruce is holding his hands at his side's with clenched fists. If he let's go he'll be all over Jeremiah in a matter of seconds.

Jeremiah pulls Bruce closer, and his hands are holding Bruce's neck, tilting it up, kissing Bruce deeper. Jeremiah can feel Bruce's lips moving with his, and he can feel Bruce's breathe coming out shakey against his face. He smiles, pulling away to lay his head on Bruce's forehead.

Bruce smiles, chuckling from the lack of oxygen that traveled to his brain which was trying to comprehend the fact that Jeremiah fucking Valeska just kissed him.

"Don't tell Selina about this." Jeremiah jokes, playing with the small of Bruce's hairs at the nape of neck. Bruce laughs.

"Of course not." He leans up, and kisses Jeremiah, having the kiss be returned afterwards.

"We should make our visits more frequent." Jeremiah remarks.

"Definately." Bruce says.


End file.
